


Sollux: let go.

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know something's up the second time Karkat brings you a new drink without you having to whine. You frag the last alien on the map and then look up at him. "What's the deal, KK, you're never this polite. You put something in this?"</p>
<p>"No," he says, which makes you more suspicious, and then he amends that to, "Not yet."</p>
<p>It's his turn to pick something weird for you guys to try. The rule is you don't have to ask each other for permission unless there's going to be pain involved, and after last time you're expecting him to push it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux: let go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesVirginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesVirginia/gifts).



You know something's up the second time Karkat brings you a new drink without you having to whine. You frag the last alien on the map and then look up at him. "What's the deal, KK, you're never this polite. You put something in this?"

"No," he says, which makes you more suspicious, and then he amends that to, "Not yet."

It's his turn to pick something weird for you guys to try. The rule is you don't have to ask each other for permission unless there's going to be pain involved, and after last time—when you suspended him with your psionics and made him come all over himself without any physical stimulus at all—you're expecting him to push it a little.

"The rule?" you ask.

"Doesn't apply," Karkat says. He watches as you take a gulp from your glass and his eyes are so hungry. The waiting to find out what he's planning is going to drive you crazy.

He doesn't give you much time to think about it, though. He sits back down on the couch, sets the game to Nightmare Mode, and starts the next level. Which is a stupid move on his part, obviously, because he sucks at games compared to you, and he wipes out in the second room while you blast your way through the footsoldiers to head for the gunnery position. You barely have time to catch your breath and take fortifying sips of your drink between firefights.

By the time you hit the armored mech at the end of the level you feel weird. Your skin is hot and tingly and you can feel your heartbeat in your bulge, and then it actually starts to unsheathe in your pants, pressing up uncomfortably against the seam of your jeans. You squirm to try to relieve the pressure, and that moment of distraction means you don't get your shield up in time, and _bam_ , one hit KO.

You drop the controller. "Fuck," you say in disgust. You look over at Karkat, expecting him to have some kind of douchey comment coming, but he's still just watching you, lower lip caught between his teeth. Something clicks. You weren't watching your drink at all once you started playing again. "You did this."

"Which part got to you?" he asks, looking down at your crotch and then back up at your face. "Your bulge or your bladder?"

You are a _champion_ at ignoring your bladder when you have a game controller in your hand, and you're about to say so, except now that Karkat has pointed it out you're really aware of how full you feel. "Fuck, KK." You squirm again, and that just rubs your bulge harder. He must have dosed you with some kind of sex pollen. "Ok, you win, let me just go take a piss and then you can—"

"No." His hand closes on your wrist. "Don't you go anywhere."

Your face heats up. "What, you want to watch me piss myself?"

This hungry look flits across his face before he can get control of it again. Fuck, he _does_. "What's the matter, don't think you can hold it long enough to get off?" He squeezes your wrist tighter. "Let me watch you come, and then I'll let you go."

You could force the issue with your powers but that's not how this game works, and _KK wants to watch me come_ is a hard argument to ignore. You snap your jeans open with your psionics and shudder at the delighted triumph on his face.

It's not your fertile season, so if you can keep your control together you can do this without even making much of a mess. You shove your hand down your pants, pushing your fingers up your nook while your bulge coils around your wrist. You moan before you can help yourself as the sensation echoes all over your body. Fuck, whatever he dosed you with was good stuff. You rock into your own hand, desperate for each thrust and twist and squeeze.

But each movement puts pressure on your too-full bladder, too, leaves you chewing your lip in frustration as you try to relax enough to get off but still hold it in at the same time. You're panting in no time, hissing through your teeth, glaring at Karkat through the fog of conflicting needs.

"Just a little more," he says, his voice low and rough. "You're so close. It's going to feel so good."

You whine. You've got your fingers up your nook as far as they'll reach and you want more. "You gonna, nn, fuck me after?" you ask.

"Don't think once will be enough, huh?" Karkat says. You shake your head fervently. "Yeah, I'll pound your greedy nook for you, you desperate wreck. Just let me see you give it up."

"C-close," you admit, gasping for breath, your bladder aching and your nook throbbing and you just want—there, oh fuck, _relief_ , waves of pleasure and release slamming through you as warm wetness splashes over your hand. You clamp down again as soon as you can make yourself, but you can still smell the sharp sourness of piss on the air and feel the wetness soaking into your jeans. Your face burns.

Karkat pulls you up off the couch and kneels between your legs so he can get a really good look, and you think you're about ready to combust from humiliation. Your bulge thrashes, ready for another go, and you still want to get to the load gaper as soon as you can.

"Okay," you say shakily. "You had your show. Can I go now?"

He looks up at you in mock surprise. "Looks to me like you already did," he says. "Thought you wanted me to fuck you after."

You're going to kill him, either for liking the way you squirm or for showing you how much you like being made to squirm. "I'm not done," you admit, through a fresh wave of heat. "So unless you want me to lose control in the middle and piss on you...."

" _Fuck_ ," he says, his eyes widening. He's on his feet in a second and kissing you hard, nipping at your tongue, growling. His cheeks are flushed when he pulls back. "Come on, let's do it in the trap."

"Oh," you say. Your sense of shame is fighting a losing battle against the thrumming heat of renewed arousal. You want his hands all over you. You want his bulge. You want to make a sloppy mess with him, out of him. "Yeah. Okay. Let's."


End file.
